


Dirty Little Princess

by RedPlaidShirt (BittersweetParakeet)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sexual Content, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetParakeet/pseuds/RedPlaidShirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina and Aerion share some intimate time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Princess

It was cold, too cold, yet I still had to go to sleep. Tomorrow was another long day of marching and potentially running into Risen. I was tired, my bones ached, and my head was pounding. Never before had wolf pelts and bear skins ever felt so nice to me. It was like sleeping in a feather bed. Maribelle and Lissa had passed out hot bricks during supper, and I had two of them tucked in my nest of furs. It was cozy.

I was about to drift off when the entrance to my tent was pushed back. Frigid air rushed in, making me sure even in my cocoon. I peeked out from under my blankets. Who would visit me at this ungodly hour?

At first, I thought I had frozen to death and that she was an angel sent by Naga. Then I realized that her long hair was dark blue, and she wore one of Sumia's woolen shifts. Lucina stared at me with quizzical, iron grey eyes.

"Did I disturb you?" she asked. I sat up and shook my head. I was not one to deny Lucina. She was beautiful and strong, and her bravery sometimes outmatched mine. She was kind and smart, and a million other things that made her the most perfect human being. And I couldn't have any of it, because she was the daughter of my best friend. She was off-limits. Chrom had made sure that that was clear.

 "You shouldn't be here," I muttered as she climbed into the bed with me. She buried her face into my neck, nuzzling into my throat. Her hair brushed against my shoulder. She smelled like roasted chestnuts.

"I know," she murmured into my neck. Her fingers were working away at the buttons on my shirt. I gasped when cold air hit my bare chest. 

"Lucina, I'm going to get pneumonia, I swear," I said, shivering. She laughed and traced my crotch with one finger. My cock was responding to her touch, hardening and growing. I grabbed onto her wrist to stop her. 

"Chrom-"

She straddled me and pressed her lips to my own forcefully. She wrestled her hand free and snaked it down my pants. Within seconds, her warm hand was wrapped around my cock, gently stroking it. 

"I don't care," she whispered, quickening her pace. She was just so irresistible. It was unfair. On one hand, I wanted nothing more than Lucina. On the other hand, if her father found out, I was as good as dead. I didn't have much time to debate these things. The feeling of her jerking me off was clouding my brain. 

"Fuck the cold, fuck your father, and fuck my inability to say 'no'," I growled. I lifted her nightgown over her head and threw it on the ground. She had breasts the size of apples, a flat stomach, and narrow hips. She'd have time to grow, time to blossom into a truly devastating woman. At least, I hope she would. 

"That's the spirit," she chuckled, pushing my pants down to my ankles. I was fully stiff now, and her hand by itself wasn't cutting it. I put my hands on her hips and gently place her on her back. Her hand never left my manhood. I propped myself up with one hand. With the other, I trailed down her stomach and down to her most private parts. I teased her entrance for a bit, enjoying the pointed glares she gave me and the muted whimpers that escaped her lips. Then I slipped one finger in. She gasped as I pumped it in and out of her quickly. I slipped in another, then another. She was trying her best not to scream. Her lip bled from her biting on it to suppress her moans. 

I removed my hand after a while. She squeaked in protest, but I leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. Without abandoning her lips, I guided my cock to her dripping wet cunt. She dug her teeth into my lip when I entered her. She was so deliciously tight. I went slow at first, but when she started to beg, I went faster and harder. She was crying out my name and raking her nails across my back. Soon, she was cumming, spilling her juices on my cock. I orgasmed as well, shooting ribbons of white on her stomach. I licked her clean, all the while tickling her mercilessly. She was so very ticklish, a weakness that I exploited regularly. 

After we dressed, she shimmied under my layers of fur with me. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. If Chrom didn't like it...well, I didn't give a damn. 

 


End file.
